lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Omegalore.EXE
One day, when I was searching for Doom WADs, I came across a mysterious file called "Omegalore.zip". I was a huge fan of Omegalore's "Rise of the NIGHTMARE! Palace", but I had never played any of his other stuff. "This might be interesting.", I thought to my self. As I opened the ZIP, there appeared to be no WAD, but instead an .exe simply titled "Omegalore". I opened it to find it was a self-extracting installer. As I did so, a WAD appeared in the directory. "Om3gaL0re.wad". I opened it, and found the TITLEPIC replaced with a full-screen image of what I presumed to be Omegalore himself. He looked lanky and nerdy. I was expecting this to be a parody/jokewad, and I was intrigued. The CREDIT lump was replaced with SOMEMONG, and I got immediately butthurt because I am a DoomWorld Forums member. The music itself was a silly MIDI tune, certainly setting the mood to (what I thought was going to be) a JokeWAD. I entered the difficulty screen to see only one difficulty. "AHH BUGGER!". As I pressed enter, a message appeared. "ABANDON ALL HOPE FOR YE WHO ENTER HERE (Y/N)" I chuckled a bit. At this point I was fully assured that what I was about to play was indeed a gag. Boy, how wrong I was. The map faded in to reveal a simplistic looking room using basic STARTAN textures. D_RUNNIN was playing in the background. In front of me was a switch. I thought nothing of this and once again I figured it was a jokewad. I hit the switch and the screen went black. Suddenly, I hear the sounds of the final boss of Nightmare Palace's cutscene. "YOU SHALL BECOME MY ETERNAL PLAYMATE!" I hear Omegalore's voice call out. Just then, I am sent to a hellish looking outdoors area. The sky is using E3's sky, and the music is from PSX Doom. I was a tad unnerved, but I still laughed. I was expecting a silly screamer or something. In the distance, I could see what looked like a shack. As I approached it, the screen slowly began to turn a tint of red, making it harder to see. I entered the shack to find it to be totally desolate, not a prop or a sector besides the inside of the shack. However, 30 seconds after I entered, the shack's entrance was suddenly blocked off by a stone wall. My camera was thrust into the center of the room and Omegalore himself teleported in. However, he looked different. He had a menacing glare and his eyes were blood red. The voice of Korax from Hexen speaks as opposed to Omegalore's nasally tone. "GREETINGS, MORTAL. ARE YOU READY TO DIE?" The screen turns black as I hear Doomguy's death yell and my HP instantly turns to 0. I thought this was the end, just a silly shoutout to creepypastas and a mockery of Omega. But no, I was wrong. The game faded back in to another map. a white void. I changed into the automap to find the level title to be "The Afterlife". I walked around and saw absolutely nothing. Until 5 minutes in when the void turned blood red and the sounds of screaming were heard. I jumped out of my seat once this happened. The pistol that I was equipped with vanished, leaving an empty HUD. I couldn't tell if I could still move or not, since it was purely red. A few seconds later, I'm teleported to what looks like E1M1. However, there are dead bodies laid around. There was an ominous red mist and there were no items or monsters. More PSX Doom music started playing. My movement speed seemed to be reduced, as if my own player character was too afraid to move. When I eventually reached the exit room, the screen once again cut to black. I heard Omegalore's trademark "AHH BUGGER!" line, but it was slowed down and in G-Major. Then, a full screen image of Omegalore's face appeared, accompanied by a loud scream of a little girl. Below it was the text "I AM GOD", a la SONIC.exe. I closed GZDoom. I was both amused and horrified, but I figured nothing was to come out of this since it was only a .wad file. I was wrong. The next morning, when I started up my computer, I saw hyper-realistic Omegalore nipples on my desktop background accompanied by his swimming medals. Then a skeleton popped out and spilt my root beer onto my motherboard. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Satire Category:Vidya games Category:File Extensions